


Prove you're a big kid.

by Miss_Marmalade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: toddlercon, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marmalade/pseuds/Miss_Marmalade
Summary: Young Charlie was under a lot of influence by the older kids at school so he could fit in. But before he could get his turn the school closed because of some stupid germ going around. One day he's trusted to be home alone with his little sister when his mom has something important to do. This could be his chance to take so he can tell his friends that he's just like them now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Prove you're a big kid.

When the lunch bell rang, Charlie eagerly dropped is pen and got into line as quickly as he could. So much anticipation built up that he almost already had a stiffy yet he managed to hold it back- but only just barely. He was glad that the school recently changed from each grade to eat together instead of separately or else he would never had known what some of the fifth and sixth grade boys were doing, luckily they invited him to join as bargain for him not telling anyone what was happening. And keep it a secret he has.

Little third grade Charlie was youngest in his class which made him four years younger than most of his sixth grade friends. He was seven, his birthday the last day of the deadline for the age-grade division. Luckily age didn't matter much anymore now that everyone had lunch the same time now. He bounced in line all the way from the classroom to the cafeteria. Even as he wolfed down his overcooked lasagna and chewy bread stuck he could barely stop moving. After chugging his powder tasting one percent milk, since apparently the school can't afford two percent, he dumped his tray and stacked it.

Now comes the tricky part. He has to get to the back field of the playground and through some of the bushes. But he can't go straight for it. He heads the opposite way to the bleachers and plays around it until the playground duty looked the other way. Luckily Judy just makes sure noone is fighting, if it was Doug's day he'd be roaming the entire premisis of the playground making sure noone was up to anything. Those were days they had to do boring things. But you still couldn't be too safe. He ducked behind the bleachers before darting into the shrubbery and waited, dipping his feet into the canal as he waited.

Today would be the day where he finally got his turn. A lot of boys were involved in this and this was a new development so noone suspected anything yet but they knew it wouldn't be long so they'd hafta hurry up. There's only a couple months left of school so they have to try and involve everyone before it's too late. Within a few minutes more boys came pooling in. One of them leading young girl to the secret surprise. Today it was a kindergartner- this is the group's first time taking a girl so young. "See I told you- the school is hiding a secret swimming pool from us." 

"Wow! Can I swim now?" She asks eagerly, bouncing

"Not yet," Jacoby tells her. He's the oldest and biggest, making him the leader of our group. "First I have to give you medicine."

The little girl is clearly confused. "What do I need medicine for?" She asks. 

"Well, you told me you'd promise not to tell ANYONE about this, right?" He asks.

She nods "Yeah- cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Well this medicine helps you keep that promise." He explains as he signals a couple of his closer friends to grab her- not enough to grab her. Just enough to make her hold still as they blind fold her. "There are two medicines. One for your mouth that I'll give you. Once it's in your mouth it knows how to tell when you're lying or breaking a promise. Since breaking a promise IS lying, it'll know, and it'll make your tongue fall out".

She whimpers. "I don't want my tongue to fall out! I promise not to tell anyone anything!" 

As Jacoby unbuckles his belt to drop his pants and reveal his impressive girth- nearly four inches just when soft, and over seven inches when hard- he nods. "And that's what this medicine will ensure." He promises before grabbing her head gently. "Now, open your mouth." When she does as told, he slides in with a groan. Some of the boys who already had their turn whipped theirs out and began stripping away at the sight, but Charlie waited, knowing his turn would be next.

Jacoby eased his way in with each thrust as he grew harder and harder. The little girl began gagging and tried pushing away but with no avail. It was clear the sixth grader had no intention of stopping any time soon. He moaned, his early pubescent voice cracking slightly "Ahh.. s-so good..." he grunts out as he goes faster. Soon he's so animalistically into the moment that he goes all out. He shoves himself deeper and deeper into her throat, causing her to gag more and more . Soon he's balls deep, and the little girl is gargling in her panic of not being able to breathe.

But he stills grunts and keeps going, his knuckles white from gripping the little girl so firmly. It isn't long before her lips start turning blue, and some of the other boys start getting nervous. They were about to intervene as the little girl's struggles began growing weaker but just then, "Ohh... Hah hah... I-I'm cumming.. I'm cumming! T-take it! Take my m-medicine!" He grunts out loudly as he picks up his his pace. The boy pants loudly as his hips stutter and his prepubescent cum shoots down the little girl's throat. Breathing heavily, he pulls out just in time for her to gasp in previous air. The poor thing couldn't comprehend what just happened to her, but by the time she caught her breath and took her blind fold off, his now soft willie had been tucked away.

"C-can I swim now..?" The little girl croaks out with her now sore throat. Her question is met with a shake of the head. 

"Remember what I said? Two kinds of medicine. That was only one so you need one more." He explains as he looks left, where Charlie was standing. "This medicine makes it so if you break a promise and lie- not just THIS promise, but ANY promise, then your tummy catches on fire and you have to live with painful burning guilt for the rest of your life."

Eagerly, he steps forward and gets his hands ready to free himself for his chance. "Kaleb. Come give that to her." He says as he slips the blindfold back onto the little girl. She already has her mouth open but he reaches into his bag and pulls out a ball gag, strapping it to her. "No, no. This medicine has to be given differently. Take off your skirt and panties" Kaleb shoves his way in front of Charlie, resulting in much irritation from the seven year old.

She does as told and Kaleb takes over, wasting no time to lay her down and make his way in to her tight five year old virgin pussy. She cries out, but the ball gag muffles much of her voice so that the group circling can barely hear it- let alone any other students playing in the field. As Kaleb goes to town, humping away like a starved dog in heat the girl growls tired and her cries die down.

Visibly agitated, Charlie marches up to Jacoby. "Dude what the heck?! You told me today was my turn to go, and since it's my first time I get first dibs! Kaleb is new to the group and there are others that are have been her longer that haven't gone yet either!" He hisses to the older boy.

Jacoby responds by pulling out the nicest mechanical pencils Walmart sells, along with a box of rubbers and a bottle of pills. "He may be new, but we didn't start this ring. His big brother did about three years ago. His big brother layed down some rules: one)This us a SECRET; two)Turns are in order of seniority. Yes, this makes it so you should have been next, BUT did you forget rule three? You can bribe the current ring leader with certain materials so you can go next. Just so happens that Kaleb can buy the nice pencils, and his big brother will happily provide him with the expensive condoms AND some roofies." Charlie glowers, remembering the third rule well. Not many people liked it but everyone accepted it for what it was. 

He knew tomorrow the pattern would resume as normal, but he wanted a backup plan. He knew that this meant a cycle would begin that would take the rest of the school week to finish and die down, so he planned to find something that would guarantee his chance at taking a go tomorrow. Angrily, he watched Kaleb finish inside the girl, cum pooling out from her abused little pussy. Some of the bigger boys helped carry her into the canal to get her cleaned up and to erase any evidence. Then everyone swam naked until the end of recess.

Then rest of the day Charlie spent racking his brain for something REALLY good that he could use for trade. He knew he could sneak some gushers but where will he find anything like condoms or drugs? He didn't know but he'd hafta look at home. Just as class was about to end, the teachers got assigned with handing a letter for every student to give to their parents. He didn't pay much mind to it as he rode the bus home, but he did pay heed to a couple of fifth grade graders getting it on near the back of the bus. It was so noisy that the driver couldn't hear their soft moans but Charlie was just close enough to know how jealous he was.

Once he got home, he was surprised to see his little sister Naomi running around in just her- wait that's not a diaper. Big girl panties? "Mom? Why is Naomi naked?" He calls out as he heads to the kitchen. He hears his mother sigh as she walks in to meet him. "Because she's completely potty trained now and she wants the whole world to know. I had to stop her from running outside nine times now." She explains with a humorous sigh of defeat. 

"So, any homework?" She asks Charlie.

He shakes his head. "No. I finished my math sheet on the bus. Oh- but I'm supposed to give you a letter!" He remembers as he digs through his bag to give her the paper. It was bright red which meant it was important- the school color coded all their letters- but he knows not to read stuff not meant for him. He watches as his mother face falls at the news. "I hope the school gave you a chance to say goodbye to your friends" she says as she looks to him with a sad expression.

His heart leaps to his throat. Did one of the girls rat them out? Are they in trouble? But before he can ask what happened she continues, "That germ that's going around is really mean. Schools are closing to keep you safe from it." She says as she looks to the calendar.

"I have an important trial to attend tomorrow. My client is depending on me for this. But the letter says that it's affiliated daycare is temporarily closing as well. She frowns and paces the kitchen, looking to Charlie. "Charlie, you're always saying that you're a big kid, right?"

Charlie was hardly paying attention. School closed? Because of a stupid germ?! He'd never get his chance to prove himself to the group now! Luckily he barely heard his mother to be able to reply"Huh? Yeah that's cause I AM a big kid!" He says, doing his silly little pose. "I can make sammiches with the crust cut off and criss cross cut, and I know what foods Naomi likes! I can clean dishes AND I know how to change the channels without help! Plus I know all of her favorite games and now I don't have to change her diaper anymore! PLUS PLUS I remember how to do the laundry all by myself so if something gets dirty I can get it cleaned before it stains!" He says, proud of all the big kid stuff he can do.

"Well I'm gonna need you to show that to me." She says as she kneels before her son. "Show me how well you can take care of Naomi all by yourself tomorrow. I'm gonna be gone from nine in the morning until five with a very important client in trial. Daddy is still at the oil rig, but we can call him when I get home and tell him how much of a good big kid you are!" She promises as she taps his nose.

"Now, go ahead and pick out your after school snack. I gotta try and get Naomi into some clothes AGAIN." The tired mother says as she chases after the three and a half year old girl.

As Charlie munches away on his little can of Pringles, an idea comes to his mind. He may not be able to become a man with a girl at school... But tomorrow he's gonna be by himself for a really long time with Naomi. He smiles, a stiffy trying to form as he imagines his little sister without even her big girl panties on.


End file.
